Video conferencing has become increasingly important, e.g., in business and other environments, as businesses or relationships between entities continually increase and expand vast distances within and between countries. Due to the distances between groups of people, a meeting via video conferencing between groups of people at different locations becomes more convenient instead of requiring groups to travel to a common meeting point.
While video conferencing is beneficial in bringing together groups of people for meetings that may be great distances from each other, language barriers that may exist between certain groups engaged in the video conference (e.g., for two groups of people having a meeting from two different language speaking countries) can present difficulties in effective communications occurring within a video meeting.